Hilo y Aguja
by Jazzita
Summary: Una celebración. Una serie de recuerdos del pasado que hacen dudar a los hermanos de sí mismos...


**H****ilo y aguja**

**

* * *

  
**

¡Quién lo diría!, otro año más en este lugar al que igual que él, Luigi, mi hermano, celebrando una gran fiesta en el Mushroom Kingdom. Mientras él ve hacia el futuro, yo al pasado. ¡Hemos pasado por tanto juntos!. Como en aquella primera noche que éramos turistas en NYC y la lluvia caía encima de nosotros. Pasaban miles de Taxis pero no teníamos dinero para ellos. Tú, Luigi, diste la idea de algún aventón y yo te dije que las probabilidades eran de una en un millón, pero seguiste con tu idea firmemente, pero, a pesar de mis dudas, apoye la causa. Caminamos un poco y nos colocamos en un lugar visible cerca del gran puente Brooklyn que tanto anhelábamos conocer. Empezamos a hacer una serie de señales con la ilusión de llegar a nuestro hotel pronto. En menos de cinco minutos, ya teníamos a una persona que se ofreció amablemente, aunque algo sorprendido, "¡Oh! ¡Mama Mía! ¡Son Mario y Luigi!". Ambos no entendíamos tanta impresión. Durante nuestro recorrido nos contó sobre lo "famosos" que somos, pero, yo siempre quise creer lo contrario, mientras tú no parabas de temblar, pero ahí estabas, feliz a pesar de…¿O qué me dices de las peleas con Bowser?, siempre eres mi brazo derecho arriesgando tu vida día tras día a mi lado, recuerdo cuándo me atraparon en aquella mansión dentro de un cuadro y tu viniste a mi ayuda afrontando tus mayores temores como un guerrero por mí…

-¡Mario!,¡Mario!, ¡Mario!, ¿estas bien? –le dijo angustiada la princesa Peach.

-Tranquila. Estoy bien.

-¡Ya nos habías asustado a todos! –El tono de voz de ella sonó más aliviado. Era de las pocas ocasiones en que Mario se comportaba tan…fuera de lugar.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas sobre mi pasado, nunca había pensado tanto sobre ese tiempo. ¿Has visto a Luigi? –Cambió el tema drásticamente, sabía que no era un momento como para que Mario reciba una terapia en su propia fiesta.

-mmm…si mal no recuerdo, estaba afuera viendo las estrellas en las bancas que están al lado de la fuente Mario.

-Gracias. Le llevaré mi regalo. –dijo el plomero mayor mientras tenía entre sus guantes una caja mediana decorada con los colores favoritos de Luigi: Verde y Azul.

Afuera del gran palacio trato de encontrar una Manera, lo bueno que he hecho en este lugar: Nada. Siempre siendo la sombra de Mario tras sus "heroicos" actos…escucho unas cuántas pisadas cerca de mí. Lo cual me aterra pensar quién es con solo voltear…

-¡Luigi! ¡Hasta que por fin te veo! –Mario corrió a darle un gran abrazo de oso fraternal.

-Estabas ocupado atendiendo a los invitados ¿No? –Luigi no respondió igualmente al entusiasmo de su hermano. El hermano menor clavó su miraba en el suelo sin decir nada más.

-¡Tú debes estar ahí también! –Mario trató de animarlo, pero _Weggy _negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame en paz…

-¡Mama Mía!, ¿Qué pasa Luigi?... –Mario se puso a pensar por unos momentos severamente en busca de esa respuesta. La respuesta que le dijera el porqué el actuaba así, hasta qué entendió todo.

-…Creo saber tu tristeza, coraje. Tú tienes razón…

Mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. Luigi siempre se le ha tratado como el segundo en todo y nunca ser reconocido. _Era como un hombre invisible que no se deja de ver en el espejo de Mario. _Alejarme. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero no sin antes, dejar mi regalo en la banca.

Minutos a solas fueron lo que necesitaba para seguir pensando en todos estos sucesos. Volteo a mi lado ¿Pero qué es esto?, ya recuerdo, era ese regalo en que Mario había traído. "Para Luigi de Mario" el obsequió marcaba por alguna extraña razón que era de mi propiedad. Lo tomé entre mis guantes y empecé a desenvolver cuidadosamente aquellos listones tan finos. Abrí la caja y dentro se encontraba una foto dentro del portarretrato de mis colores favoritos, él y yo de pequeños en una fotografía que jamás pensé que había existido cuando Mamá cuidaba de nosotros en aquél parque. Una carta también se encontraba presente con su puño y letra, Mario no era bueno escribiendo por lo que no esperaba otra cosa que "¡Feliz cumpleaños!, pero, al abrir esa carta, era hermosa, muy hermosa. Mario había escrito algo sobre mí y lo importante que era en este mundo. Rápidamente guarde los regalos y me los llevé conmigo para entrar de nueva cuenta al castillo.

-¡Luigi! –exclamó Peach.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-¡¿Mario y tú me vieron la cara de mensajera o qué? –Peach se cruzó de brazos un poco irritada. ¿Porqué ella tenía que saber TODO?.

-Disculpa, ¡pero es importante!

-¡En la mesa azul! –dijo un Toad que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Gracias! –una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Luigi. Enseguida tomó dirección al lugar ya mencionado.

-¡Felicidades Luigi! –dijo un erizo azul despreocupado por el mundo.

-Gracias Sonic, no pensaba que ibas a venir…¿Crees que pueda hablar con Mario un momento?

-¡Pues claro!, mientras, chance y arraso en la pista de baile. He he. –Sonic se fue felizmente a la pista, pareciera que nunca hubo una rivalidad entre ambos mundos.

-¡Eres un tonto Mario!, lo eres…

-Lo sé, y perdona… -Luigi interrumpió su palabra.

-Mario…lo siento tanto, actué como tonto pensando que era una basura y pues…

-Yo también lo siento. Creo que sólo tratábamos de destruirnos a nosotros mismos sin pensar. Yo no te trataba como debe ser, agradecerte por tanto y tú, te reprochabas a ti mismo.

-¡Vaya enredo!, entonces ¿Ya no vas a hacer superficial?

-¿Superficial?, yo diría que debo poner más atención en mi bro menor. ¡Anda _Weegy_!, disfrutemos la fiesta antes de que Sonic desmaye a las damas ¡ja!.

-¡Estás hablando con el mismísimo Rey del baile! –Ambos corrieron hasta la pista de baile.

Mario y yo hemos aprendido una nueva lección hoy: Somos como un hilo y una aguja, seremos muy similares físicamente, pero con personalidades únicas y diferentes que encaja perfectamente aunque a veces tenemos tropiezos. Mario me abrió los ojos para descubrir a quién realmente juego en este mundo. **_Un mundo dónde necesita protección._**

_

* * *

_

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

_Hola chicos ^^!, gracias por leer hasta aquí. Hace tiempo que tenía en mi cabeza hacer algo de estos dos hermanos y la idea surgió hasta completarla tal y como la leyeron. _

_Debo de mencionar que la carta que escribió Mario a Luigi es el parrafo de Nueva York que Mario estaba narrando. Digamos que pensó lo que había escrito en ella._

_Bien, es todo por decir, espero y les haya gustado esta historia de "Amor Fraternal" aunque esta algo cursi jaja XD._

_ **dejen review porfa =P**_

_**-Jazz  
**_


End file.
